The Moonlight Effect (short segment)
by Merlock101
Summary: Just a little segment from my upcoming story, the Moonlight Effect. I'm just hoping to get a few readers hooked early. R&R. Thanks!


Here's a segment from my upcoming story: "The Moonlight Effect." Figure that I'd show it to you guys now to get you interested and hope you'll read the real thing when it comes out.  
Well, anyway, this story is really about a new Time Detective, a girl, who'll you'll learn the identity of later. But, this segment is about how Sara fell in love with someone else and tricked Merlock- long story- I guess you'll have to read about it. Thanks, bye!  
Merlock101  
  
  
  
Sara stepped closer to Merlock. So, that her form would be silhouetted in the shadows. Not close enough to pull her into his arms, but close enough to talk to, and to touch lightly. But, there she was, before him. The pretty pink hair cascaded down her shoulders, like it always did, and her green eyes glittered like the sea. The angel of beauty had descended from the heavens to him- a creature that was forever condemned. And, thus standing there, Sara could talk to him like a person.   
Like an equal.   
Like a friend.  
"Merlock," Sara said. She stared at him through infinitely innocent eyes, full of fear and things that she had yet to know. "I- I came to- to..." Her voice trailed off for a moment, and she stared blankly as though forgetting whatever she was going to say. But, something in Merlock's blank, stern, expression must have made her remember, for she continued shortly. "I came to apologize." She managed to say.  
Merlock nodded, as if silently saying 'go on, I'm listening.'  
Sara seemed to be taken aback, for now she new that there was no turning back. What was done will always be, and what was said shall forever be heard.   
The point of no return.  
"I'm sorry, for what I did," Sara shrugged. "I'm sorry for tricking you, Merlock. I'm sorry for running into the arms of another young man. But, what was I to do? After all, I am only a child. A child, Merlock. An ignorant, stupid, frightened child. I didn't know what I could do. And like a child Merlock, I ran away and hid. When a child is afraid, they do that. Simply scamper off in terror after they've had their fun and they finally realize that the game is over and reality has arrived at last to turn that world of innocent happiness into the true harsh cruel one that we live in. The end of innocence."  
Merlock nodded again, and looked at her coldly. Sara averted her eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to say, what to do, what to think. She could not look him in the eyes and think without going mad. Once again, the frightened child. Yet, she went on.  
"And yes, Merlock, I did love you. Deep down, of course I did. But, it was not the eternal quality of a young lover, but rather, the love of a daughter toward a strict and frightening father. A faithful puppy dog to a cruel master. No one knows why the inferior of the two always stays by the stronger one's side. Most think of it as a respectful sort of love and fear that ties them together. That was how I loved you Merlock. I adored and cherished you behind a stone wall- for I feared you. Oh, good God in heaven how I feared you. I was terrified of the power that you could have easily had over me. Terrified of your inhuman air. Terrified of your royal grace. I was ever so scared of you Merlock.  
"I tried to avoid you, so as not to hurt you further. Did you ever question why I never wanted to be around you at times when you looked exceptionally good? Did you ever question why I cowered in your presence? Have you ever questioned anything about me other than the way I look?" Sara paused for a moment again, to regain her breath, consciousness, and strength. Was it just her, or had Merlock's expression finally changed to a look of slight bewilderment? She continued.  
"But, still, you loved me. Oh God, you loved me dearly. Has any young woman in the world been loved, as you have so loved me? And all I could repay you with was a weak, childish smile. I could never willingly touch you except for once. Once in all that time. And then only out of pity for your poor sad soul. And why, you ask? Because I was too soft and kind hearted to hurt you. I avoided you so as not to hurt when you knew the truth about me. Merlock, I didn't deserve your love. For what I do now to Zak is almost as cruel as what I have already done to you. For now, I will unload the burden of my-self onto him. He will always have to protect me. Keep me away from all the evils of the world because I am too weak to fight them. He will have to tend to my weak little self because I cannot do that on my own.   
"For you see, Merlock, this creature that you have devoted your heart to is but a timid little rabbit when in reality you deserved a great strong tiger! Merlock, you deserve better than me. So much better than what I can offer you. I truly am weak, boy. Ever so much more than you think. So many young women had adored you. Tough, catty, and strong-willed young women. But, yet, you chose me. They worshipped you without fear, without pity, wishing they could touch you. But, yet, you chose me. Why, Merlock? Why? Is it because I didn't worship you? Is it truly forbidden fruit that which you most desire? If that is so, then Merlock, I love you! I love you passionately! There, now then am I so different from the other girls, after adoring you? No, I am not. But, then again, how could someone not love you? Perhaps that is the greatest question of them all. I'll tell you why: because you are loving, romantic, charming, sexy, kind, sweet, talented, swashbuckling, beautiful, wonderful, and just so damn perfect!" Merlock's eyes widened at the swear word, but still he said nothing. "That is why Merlock. Have I given you enough reasons? Yes, I am only a child. I am a scared one at that. But, I am also a young lady trying to grow up. And I'm not sure that I know how to do it. Perhaps that's why I could not care for you like the passionate lover that you always desired of me. I didn't know how. You tried to mold me into the lovely young goddess that you wanted like the artist that you are- but you failed, Merlock, you failed. I am no more a woman now than before you met me."  
For a moment, there seemed to be a window to another time for Merlock could've sworn he'd just seen a vision of the adult Sara, or the charming woman that she'd become. But, the next minute it was gone. Maybe it was just a shadow.   
Sara walked to the other side of the room and pulled her jacket off the coat rack. Merlock watched her slip it on, wanting to tell her that she was wrong, but was out of words to tell her so. Watching was all he could do, and then Sara spoke again.  
"Don't cry Merlock, I was never worth your tears. But, please forgive me." With that she opened the door and slowly began to slip out.  
"I forgive you," Merlock murmured softly once he'd found his tongue.  
Sara shook her head.   
"Oh, and that tiger-goddess I told you about is waiting outside your door." Sara fled into the night without another word. Merlock leapt from his chair and bolted over to the door.  
"Sara!!!!" He called out. But, what he found was not Sara. Instead he found Terra-Fina Dagmar gazing up into his face hopefully.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
